A Lost Princess
by JFrost
Summary: The beautiful young moon Princess is captured on her fifth birthday and disappears. The whole kingdom witnesses it. Thirteen years later, a woman shows up who looks very familiar.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Princess

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author Comment: I hope you enjoy.

I wrote this when I was much younger and never published it. The

story has some twists and turns, but I always liked it. I hope everyone likes it

no matter how disjointed it gets.

********************************

A change had come over everything, and everyone. It was

something that had never been seen before. Every person in the great

city walked with his or her head down, leading into the depression

that the grey weather had plunged into throughout the last month. It

had not stopped raining, not since that day. The rain helped to hide

the tears of a certain few, and they alone knew the cause of the

flooding. They were all morning the loss of her, she had been their

salvation, their very lives. The day that she had gone had started

this evil darkness that had never before darkened the land of the

moon.

The attack had come on her birthday, the great celebration of

the princesses fifth birthday had rung through the solar system like

church bells. Everyone had come from every planet. Every royal

family had been their, and they had all been present at her birth.

The Queen Selenity had invited everyone to her daughters coming.

On the moon, the reaching of the age of five was an important

event. It came with the giving of the princesses' first royal power.

She would not be given, but shown a power that was already deep

within her. In time, without the gift, she would have found it

eventually, but this was a way of preparing her for the way ahead.

That gift had never been given to her.

While everyone watched the young maiden walk happily beside

her mother into the throne room, the whole room had smiled and felt

love in their hearts. She had been the most glorious of all the

princesses before her. She had long golden blonde hair that curled

perfectly at the ends. Her eyes had been bright and blue, a little

brighter than any other eyes seen before. It was like gazing into the

sky on the clearest day one could ever imagine on earth. She had

smooth milky skin, with rosy cheeks and a brilliant white smile. She

was beautiful, and was only five. Everyone knew that she would

grow into a woman even more beautiful than her esteemed mother, who

was at the moment considered the most beautiful of them all.

But that had been where the celebration had ended, and the

enormous crash and shattering of glass all around them had started the

angry advance of the evil army. Selenity had run with the other royal

families towards the battle. The moon was the leader of all the

planets, and therefore everyone had no scruple in helping them. But

one thing went astray when the fighting began, and that was the

whereabouts of the young princess.

It had been the young earth prince Darien, who was at that

time eleven and had been engaged to the moon princess since the moment

she had been born. He had been the first to look around and then yell

out in fear. The moon Queen had come running, after her kingdom had

been safely protected. There was no trace of evil left, she had been

sure. But at the yell of the young prince, she had felt dread wash

through her entire body.

"She's gone," Prince Darien had whispered in anguish, running to

the queen. "They've taken her, the man in black." It was at the

moment that the turn of events revealed itself to everyone else in the

room. An immediate search was sent out, and the whole castle was

turned upside down. But the princess was not to be found, and none of

her other belongings missing. It was realised that her capture had

been the main idea behind the attack. They all feared the worst.

Hope was not forgotten, and the search went throughout the

planets for years to come. Every royal family employed everyone they

could spare to find the princess, but to no avail. She was lost, and

feared to be lost forever.

*** * ** * * ** **

End of Chapter One

******************

Please send comments


	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Princess

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Comments: comments are always greatly appreciated.

****************************************

Serena awoke from the usual morning call of her mother, gently

melting up to her from somewhere down bellow. The usual call of,

'it's time to get up honey, the cows won't wait forever.' Serena

smiled at the call as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She quietly rolled out of bed and stood to walk over to her

window, throwing the drapes away to see the brightness of the morning.

The sun shone down on her warmly, but there was something wrong with

the whole picture. She looked around her.

Where were the cows? It hit her hard, and she quickly

turned to dress herself. She feared again that they had all be

stolen, something that had happened to her neighbours in the past.

But her feelings told her of something worse. She pulled on her last

boot and hurried down the stairs.

"Is father up?" She called to her mother in the kitchen.

"No dear, he's just dressing now," she appeared. "Why

Serena, what is the matter?"

Serena didn't have time to explain, she was pulling on her

shawl and threw open the door to the back. But there she stopped dead

in her tracks.

There they all were, every single cow accounted for, but none

of them lived. She breathed out in fear, it was a site she had never

dreamed. They all lay in the nearest field, lying down as if asleep,

but not asleep at all.

"OH!?" Her mothers pained call came from right behind her.

Serena took a step out, then another closer to them. There

was no blood, no bullet wounds, nothing that suggested foul play.

There was only one answer, and it scared her even more than what she

saw. The disease had wiped its evil hand over their land, and had

killed everything they had to live.

Her father's heavy boots were heard behind her, and they

stopped dead as she had stopped at the top of the three stairs that

lead up to the first floor of the house. It was up a little to

prevent damage from flooding.

"Mother of god," he whispered out. He placed a hand on

Serena's arm, and together they walked out towards the heard. Not one

of them moved to greet them, not one called out for milking or water.

It was a site to be seen, and it sent chills down its viewers. The

morning mist hung heavily down on the valley, and the icy cold wind

wandered through the trees, whistling its haunting tune over the

death.

It was hours later that they sat down together, not saying a

word or even looking at one another. There was nothing they could

say. All the lads had been called from the nearby village, and all

the cows had been carried away and disposed of. There was nothing

left on the little farm, even mothers small vegetable garden had been

killed by the disease.

The disease was something that had washed over distant lands

and they had both heard and worried about it. But it had been so long

ago, that they had nearly forgotten about it. Even at this moment,

the neighbouring farmers were herding up their cattle and putting them

away safely in the barns so that the devil might miss them in his

journey.

Serena looked up at her father, his wrinkled face showing grey

and sickly in the pale light. It was nearly dusk, and not one scrap

of food had been prepared. They needed to save everything they could

for the coming winter, or they would certainly not survive. Serena

knew that survival wasn't looking like an aspect as it was.

An idea came into her head, forming slowly at first, then

building upon itself until a full course of action presented itself to

Serena. She turned to face her family, who had lost to much for the

effort they had put into securing their lives. It was to much to see

what had happened to so good a family.

"Father, I have an idea," she said softly. Her father didn't

make any acknowledgement that he had heard her, but she knew he had.

"I should go to the palace, perhaps try and speak to the Queen and beg

for help."

Her father leaned back. "She will not see it fit to help us,"

he said in defeat.

"No father, I have read about her. She is a kind and gentle

lady, and she looks to those who have nothing left. She will help, if

only I can reach her to ask," Serena insisted.

"Serena, the palace is nearly a two week journey from here,

and you are a young woman of eighteen. Heaven knows what might lay on

that road. You know that your father and I have not the means to

travel with you, which means you would set out alone. That could not

be the right thing to do," her mother said.

"But mother, think of our other possibilities. You know as

well as I that we do not have the means to last through this coming

winter, and there is nobody nearby with enough food to share. They

are all good people, but they are not wealthy neighbours."

"Serena, your mother is right, it is to risky," her father

started.

"I would rather risk the filthy minds of men then sit here and

see my family die having known I might have done something about it."

Serena overtook the presence of her known stubborn self. She was not

to be fought with at this state.

Her father looked towards the roof, not saying anything for

almost ten minutes, then he looked at his daughter again. "If you

must go, and there is a chance that you might not come back, I feel

that it is the time your mother and I had a talk with you," he said

seriously.

Serena watched an expression of dread come over her mothers'

face, and then realisation that it had to be done overtook that. At

that moment, Serena feared them.

"What is it?" She nearly whispered.

"Serena, I would have you know that your mother and I love you

very dearly, and we should never want to ever hurt you," he started,

taking his daughters hands and holding them within his rough ones.

"We have deceived you in one fact, and in it hold something that you

might resent. The truth of the matter is . . . . . I have no other

way to tell you but straightly. . . . . in point ot fact . . . .we are

not you parents," he finished hastily.

It took moments for this information to sink into Serena's

mind, then she lay back slightly in her chair. For some reason, this

fact did not scare her as much as some other one might.

"It was not our intention to hide it from you, but we could

never bring ourselves to tell you lest you get angry with us and

leave," her mother said to her, almost desperately.

Serena nodded. "Who's daughter am I then?" She asked after a

moment.

Her father looked ather mother, then back at her. "We do not

know the answer to that," he said, and then took a breath. "We found

you, and that is the truth of it. We were on our way here in fact,

when we came across a broken carriage on the side of the road. IT was

a grand enough looking carriage and it was well hidden from the road.

If you hadn't of been crying, we might never have found you at all."

"You could not have been five years old, so that day we found

you we made your fifth birthday. You were a beautiful little girl,

with the bluest eyes I swear I have ever seen, and you have grown into

a more beautiful woman than I could ever imagine. You were near

starved when we found you, and at once were taken with your innocence.

You could not have been dangerous, and we decided right then and

there that we would protect you for our whole lives," her mother said

almost crying.

"You see Serena, your mother and I were never able to have

children," her father said turning away slightly. "We figured you as

a gift from god, to finally let us fulfil a dream that we had always

had, to have a family.

When you started talking again, it was clear that you did not

remember even who you were, but when we asked you your name, you said

it was Serena. We did not believe that to be true, but it is what we

named you anyway, because it was your wish."

Serena sat quietly, listening to every word they said.

"Please do not tell me anymore?" She asked, and then stood up slowly.

"I am glad that you have told me, and I say seriously that it in no

way affects that were are still a family."

Her parents both smiled at her, and were relieved because of

it.

"But I still have to go, and I still have to do everything I

can to save the ones that I love form this evil that has overtaken

us," she said. "Will you then help me pack for my journey, and I

will set off at once."

Her parents at once started packing for her, her mother

packing food and her father helping to saddle her horse with

everything that she might need in case anything unwelcome should come

along. He had made sure in her childhood that she be taught to use

a sword. He had been a soldier in his younger days, and

he had taught her to be a skilled fighter, even more skilled than he

had been. He need not worry about her.

Her mother came out to them with a few bags. "I packed you

some extra clothes, just what you might need not any more. You have

enough food here to last you a week if you watch it, and then I have

given you the little money that we have left for the second week. You

will also need something for the journey home, but I have nothing else

to give."

"Mother, I shall find something, never you worry about me,"

Serena said courageously. She swung herself up onto her faithful

horse. He was a beautiful black stallion, one of pure bread and

champion speed that had been given her by a very noble gypsy, whom had

crossed through the land and had been charmed by the beauty and grace

of an eleven year old girl with the brightest blue eyes he had ever

come across in all his years of wondering. Serena had named her horse

Sterling, for reasons unknown to everyone but her, and she might never

tell.

She made sure that her sword, presented to her buy her father

at a time when money was of no object, was buy her side and ready for

the slightest need. She then smiled down at the two people she had

all her life called mother and father, and knew that she might save

them.

"Expect me home one month from now," she said to them,

kicking the sides of her horse lightly, starting him into the darkness

that had engulfed the lane by which they lived. And so her journey

began, and what a journey it would be.

*******************

End of Chapter 2

*********************


	3. Chapter 3

A Lost Princess

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors comments: I have to admit that when i start a story i don't

really know where it's going until it happens. It's as much a

surprise for me as to anyone reading it.

Send comments!

****************************

The first week was somewhat uneventful actually, and it was

something that she wasn't unhappy about. She journeyed at every

moment, at most times walking herself in order to save her horse. She

ate only when she absolutely had to, thus loosing the little bit of

weight that her thin figure had ever held. But she was strong, and

she kept on through even the worst of weather.

It was in the second week that she even met another traveller,

and she wished she had not met him. Her was a heavy man, being put in

the politest of ways. He walked with a limp, and panted heavily like

he had never had any exercise before in his life. His stomach stood

out far from his frame, and his face was damp and red from his

exertion.

Serena was walking along her horse at the time, and the

repulsive look that he had cast on her made her stomach lurch, and her

head swim. She felt dirty, even in the exact moment. And it got

worse, for he had spoken to her.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out in a place

like this?" He asked stepping right up to her. He was obviously a

wealthy man, judging by his expensive suit and gold ring. He leaned

close to her, his foul breath suffocating her. She had no wish to

answer, so moved on.

"Oh come now, don't be shy," he laughed at her, following

slowly as she hurried past him. He reached out to her and placed his

hand on her waist. That was when she spun around on him.

"You're a feisty young one aren't you, and I bet you're just

ripe huh?" He looked her up and down for a second time, and she

looked away, ready to move on. "I have a proposition for you my dear,

one that might benefit you greatly. All you need do is wash up a bit,

get rid of the smell, and you would be the greatest of mistresses to

me."

That was enough, she fully turned away and sprang up onto her

horse. Within another second, she had run past him and left him

behind her, hopefully forever. But the feeling of disdain that she

had received upon looking at him had stayed with her, so she had

bathed at the next lake that she had come across, ridding herself of

the dirty feeling.

After ten days of long travelling she came across a very

small village. On first glance, she knew that she wouldn't be able

to stay there, not even for a moment. But the deep rumble in her

stomach begged her to stop.

She approached a tavern, looking through the windows. She saw

them all in there, all the men after a long days work. They were all

drinking, looking to have a great time. Her stomach would have to

wait.

All in all, she was disgusted with even the site of men. She

could not believe that an entire rave of people might live in such a

dank way. Only the thought of her well to do father, who had never

set foot in a tavern unless meeting with a client set her at ease.

Perhaps there were some out there worth even speaking to.

Now, with her stomach aching, and her strength starting to

leave her, Serena pressed on through the night. Sterling, her horse,

was also getting weary, but his love for her kept him pushing on.

They shared a bond, girl and horse, and that bond held them together

even through the worst situations. Together they went, a pair made to

be whole, and they went until sleep over took them, and the rested

well out of site of any path.

Serena awoke with the wetness of rain starting to splash down

on her, and she felt nothing but disappointment at the sudden change

in weather. With nowhere to stay, rain was not something she had

wished for throughout her journey. She had hoped that the fall

drought would have continued on. But now the winter rain was coming,

with all its icy winds and freezing temperatures. She knew that it

would weaken her, so she had to start away. The castle was getting

closer, if only she might reach it within the next few days, before

she was killed by either the cold or by hunger.

She sat on Sterling, knowing that the faster he went the

warmer he would stay. She pushed him on; he knew that she was

thinking of him only and not herself. They ploughed ahead, even as

the rain came down in sheets, drenching them. Serena could feel a

terrible chill coming over her, but she paid no head to it, for her

mission did not allow it.

When the day had come to an end, the rain had not. Serena

had long got off her horse, giving him a rest from his exertion. She

walked quickly beside him, and it became apparent that she would have

to walk all night, and so it was what she did.

But the rain finally did stop, and she was glad for it. The

wind however made up for the loss of its friend, and her soaked

clothes soon became cold event to the touch. The situation was

getting worse by the second.

When the sun rose, it came with the first spark of hope. She

could see the castle. It was very small in the distance, but it was

there non the less, and it made her heart soar, for she knew that she

might reach it.

With renewed hope she pressed on, and at noon she came into

the city that surrounded the great structure.

When she entered the city, it was to a few surprised glances

of the people. She realised the state she must be in, but after the

thought had come it left, for it wasn't important. She led Sterling

behind her through the crowded streets. She stopped only once to buy

some food and grain for herself and Sterling. After a short pause for

eating, again they started on towards the castle, but the looks still

came.

Serena realised that they were not sneering at her, but

looking on in amazement, like they might know her or something. It

puzzled her more than she could explain, for she had never been there

ever before. She only knew it from the books that Mrs. Dutton had let

her read from her library. Mrs. Dutton had been a neighbour of some

sort; a retired schoolteacher who had taken Serena under her wing and

taught her everything she knew. Through her, Serena had learned about

the royal family, the other planets and their royal families, the

history of the moon, the path of the stars and every other aspect of

writing, math, science and philosophy. She had been fascinated by

it all, and she had been glad of the knowledge given to her by so kind

a lady.

But now here she was, and the people stared at her as she

might have starred upon her cows newly alive. Something that she

would not ever expect happening. And so it came that she walked to

the palace gates, and the guards glared down at her without the

expression that the others held for her.

"I have come to seek guidance from the Queen," she said

seriously, standing tall against these guards. It helped that she

wasn't a short girl, but it didn't help that she looked as frail and

harmless in physical appearance.

"Who is calling on her?" One guard asked, testing her.

Serena stood tall. "My name is Serena Striker, and I come on

behalf of my family, simple farmers a two week journey from here."

"And why do you seek our Queen?" He asked.

"Because she is my Queen as well as yours, and I need her

help," Serena said.

The guards looked at one another, then one guard stepped

aside. "Come with me, and we shall see if she has time for a simple

farmer named Miss Striker," he said, doubt showing obviously in his

voice.

Serena followed, intent on talking to someone within the

castle.

Queen Selenity rested her head on her hands, while her elbow

rested on the table in front of her. There were other people in the

room, but she was tired, and she could only listen to them and not

talk.

The room consisted of the Queen herself, with four young girls

of about eighteen. These girls were the princesses from the four

inner planets of the solar system, who had been summoned to be her

daughters guards and therefore the sailor scouts. They had been with

her during the event that had taken her life away from her, but they

had only been at the age of five like her daughter had been and they had

no power to protect her.

They had stayed with her throughout the years, and they had

not once given up the search for their lost princess to whom they were

forever loyal.

Another person occupied the room, and that was the prince

Darien from earth. He was now the age of twenty-four, and had grown

into the most handsome man that was sure to ever been seen. But

despite this, he had confined himself to the moon palace, throwing

himself into the only task of helping with the search for his one day

bride to be. He could not find it in his heart to believe that she

was dead, but he could tell from the faded light in the Queens eyes,

that she had little hope left.

"Selenity, there is still more that we may do," Princess Amy,

who was Sailor Mercury said seriously. She spoke softly, but her

eyes were also fading.

"What is there that we haven't done?" The Queen asked

finally. "We have searched everywhere. I cannot think of anything

else to be done." She leaned back in her chair.

"Selenity, we must not give up hope," Princess Raye from Mars

said quietly.

"No Raye, I have long given up hope. I still pray that she is

alright, and that the evil has not been able to touch her, but my

power is running short, and I have not the strength to be brave

anymore."

They all looked to their Queen, saddening at her expression.

"There is still a kingdom here to be run, and I cannot loose

sight of them. They are my people, and they have to survive even

through my loss," The Queen said. "If I loose site of them, I might

never deserve my daughter back to me."

"Nobody thinks that this tragedy was your fault," Prince

Darien said softly. "It was nobodies fault. That is, it is not one

person more than the other."

"Why then did the crystal go with her?" The Queen asked. "I

have power over the moon, but it is weakening to me without the

crystal. It could not have been stolen, or else it would have been

used against us by now. I can only guess that the crystal went with

her, because it chooses who is worthy of it," The Queen explained.

"If Serenity has the crystal with her, then that adds to my

hope," Princess Mina from Venus said. "It will give her strength."

"But she had no power when she was taken, and then no means on

which to learn how to use the crystal. If she has it, then she might

not know what it is," Princess Lita from Jupiter said.

The Queen sighed. "I do not wish to dwell on this subject,

for I know that we will not come up with an answer. Please, let us

dwell on other matters for the moment," she said, and they all knew

that she was close to the tears that had been with her every day since

her daughters capture. It pained them all, but they all knew that she

was right.

At that moment there was a slightl knock on the door, and a

servant came in slowly. "I am sorry to interrupts your majesty, but

there is a young woman here who wished an interview with you," The

servant said evenly, bowing to show respect to the whole room, but

directing his bow at the Queen.

"Who is it?" The Queen asked.

"She says her name is Miss Striker, and she is a farmer from

the east. She comes for help, and I would say that she has travelled

a long way judging by her appearance." He stopped himself before

being rude.

"What does she look like?" Princess Raye asked.

"She is a farmer milady, and she is dressed the part. She is

a very pretty young girl, with blonde hair and fair skin, but she is

dirty and sickly, with little colour left in her cheeks from the

journey that she says took her two weeks," The servant explained.

"And what is it that she wants?" Prince Darien asked.

"She said that she has come to seek the Queens help, for her

family has fallen on some hard times and she comes as her only resort

to living through the winter," The servant answered.

"I think that we may see her," The Queen said evenly, leaving

no room for argument in case anyone might be thinking to object, but

none of them were. If this girl needed help, then they would give it.

They waited and quietly arranged themselves around the table

as the servant went to go and get the girl. They were all surprised

when she came in.

The first thing this girl did when shown in to the room, was

look towards the ceiling. It was evident that she was impressed with

the advanced paintings that adorned every roof in the castle, except

that of the princesses' chambers for those who knew it. She had

always said that it seemed to busy, and that she wanted a plain white

roof too look up to when she slept.

But this girl also grabbed their attention by her looks. By

everyone in the room, she might be the sister of their Queen sitting

beside them. She had the same clear blue eyes, and slightly paler

skin. They had the same structured cheekbones, and the same small

nose. The only difference would be this girl had golden blonde hair,

piled behind her in a messy state, while Selenity's was a white silver

colour, and it was brushed and down neatly as ever. She had captured

the attention of every one of them, for at once they all though it was

her.

But then Serena looked at them, and bowed quickly to show her

respect. She missed their looks, and started on why she was there.

"I beg forgiveness on my interruption, but I come on the most

urgent of terms," she said solemnly. "I am but a simple farmer, and

my family and I live two weeks journey to the east. My mother and

father are at our home now, where exactly two weeks ago our

livelihoods were taken. We farm cows your majesty, and the disease

that has pressed itself in the north has swept its ugly hands through

our land as well, killing all our cows. We had not yet gathered

enough for the winter, and we shall surely die unless I can find help.

That is why I implore you to help me, and I beg assistance in this

matter with the most urgency I can muster." She finished.

They all looked at her, not knowing how to react at first, but

then Prince Darien gathered his wits and realised that the idea of

this girl being the princess was highly improbable, but the idea never

left his mind.

"How is it then, that a farmer such as yourself gathered so

extensive a vocabulary as to address us like this?" He asked her.

Serena forgot herself at that moment, for she was too tired to

control her own wits. "Stupidity only exists in those who think

themselves better then those below him." She said indicating him

obviously.

Darien was surprised, and that was saying the least, but he

was not taken back by the comment. In fact, he admired this girl's

bravery, so he laughed. "You are right indeed, and I apologise for my

rudeness," he said.

Serena realised what she had said and took a step back. "May

I ask who you are?" She asked quietly.

Darien smiled and leaned back. "Who do you think I am?" He

asked, teasing her.

Serena glared at him. "If I had to guess, I would say that

you are the Prince Darien from the earth, but as you say I am just a

farmer, and have not the knowledge to place to high a regard on my

guess." She said evenly.

Raye couldn't help but laugh at the nerve of this girl. She

had finally got over her initial shock, and then along with everyone

else, immediately liked her.

"What did you say that your name was?" Raye asked easily.

"My name is Serena Striker," but then she thought about it.

"Or at least, that is what I am called." Something nagged at the back of

her, and she couldn't push the feeling away. She suddenly realised

that it might not be her name, and she might be called something

entirely different. She did not wish to live a lie.

The Queen leaned forward suddenly, catching Serena off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. "Come now, you can tell me

with the promise that I will tell no one if it is your wish."

Serena thought about it, but saw no harm in the matter. She

thought that any story was worth it if it would help save her family

back home. "When I set out to find you two weeks ago, my family was

well aware as I was, that I might never return. They therefore

decided that it was the right time for a world of truth.

They told me that I was indeed not their daughter, in the way

that my mother had never given birth to me. They said that they had

found me, half starved and near death at the age of five alone and

destitute at the site of carriage wreck a little ways off the path on

the way to their new home. They heard my cries and came to my rescue.

Since that day, they have cared for me and raised me as their own

child, for my mother was not able to have children of her own."

Serena explained.

"And did they not think about whose daughter you might be?"

The Queen demanded.

Serena was slightly taken back, but held her ground warily.

"What would you have expected them to do your majesty?" She asked.

"They were poor farmers, out in the middle of nowhere. Their home

lies away from an even smaller town, and we have forever provided for

all our own needs. They had no way to send out a message that I had

been found, and even then, have you any idea how many people would

claim me as their own with no proof but hostilities towards my

family."

"Was there no clue to who you were?" Amy asked.

"My mother gave me this when I was young," she said pulling a

long gold necklace out from under her dirty clothes. She was wearing

pants and a mans shirt, with a heavy cape over top and old boots. She

realised that not only was she dirty, but any woman who wore a mans

clothes was not usually kindly looked at.

The Queen held out her hand for the necklace, so Serena took

it off and gave it to her. "She told me at the time that it was what

made me unique, and it didn't occur to me until right now what that

meant. My family has never been wealthy enough to afford something of

that value, so I always wondered where it came from," Serena said.

The all examined it, and at once recognition dawned over all

their faces. It was indeed the necklace that had been given to her

upon her birth, by Darien for his bride to be. The all looked towards

him as he took the necklace in his hands and starred at it. Confusion

was easily read on his features.

"How did you get the name Serena?" Lita asked hurriedly.

"My mother said that it was what I called myself when they

asked my name. I was five when they found me, so I was able to talk

although I had no memory of my past before then."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the Queen looked

eagerly at the girl. "I will help your family in their time of need,

but I am afraid that it will come at a cost," she said.

Serena looked unsure about this. "I have no money in order to

pay . . .. ," she started, but was cut off by The Queen.

"I do not want your money, and I wish nothing permanent of

you. I fear for your health, that is all. You will give directions

to a servant of mine to where you house is, and he will then guide a

heard of cattle along with food and money to your family. You will

write a letter to them explaining that I have asked you to stay here

in the castle until I am fully satisfied that you are at full health,

and then I fear that I will not allow you to travel if it snows. That

would mean that you are to remain her until the spring. That is the

cost, and it is what I ask in return for my help," she said.

Serena almost said no, something about the offer plagued her.

But her families' interests were constantly upon her mind, and she

nodded her head silently. She was not happy about this, but she knew

that it was the only way.

"Very well, I wish for Princess Mina to show you where your

room will be until the time that you are to leave. I believe that you

will find some clothes there and the means of washing up. There will

be paper and a pen for you to write you letter, and a servant will be

along directly for the letter and your directions. Then you may clean

up before diner, for I would wager that you're hungry," she said.

Serena didn't directly answer, but nodded her head softly.

Mina got up from her chair and motioned that Serena should follow her,

she did.

"Is it her?" Lita almost vaulted over the table at The Queen,

asking the question resting on everyone's mind for sure.

"I'm not sure." But the Queen sounded excited, and the glow

in her eyes had reappeared almost to its fullest. Everyone knew that

she thought it was, and the hoped for her sake that it was.

"But how did she come here, why now? It doesn't make any

sense," Amy said.

Darien was the one to answer, for he had been silently working

it out in his head. "We couldn't find her because she didn't know she

was missing. We were looking for their hiding place, and didn't

realise that she might not be hiding at all. She lost her memory, so

she would have no pull back towards the castle. It was only chance

that brought her here today, and the love of her family who she would

do anything to save," he explained.

"Even without her years of royal schooling, she still grew

into the role of ruler. Only so many people can truly be faithful to

the ones that they love, and she has shown that to the fullest," Raye

said with admiration.

"But she doesn't know who she is, even now." The Queen said.

"We can't just tell her who we think that she is; it has to come out."

"That's why you invited her to stay," Lita stated for the

record.

"Yes, and I have instructed Mina to give her Serenity's old

room. Maybe if she sees things as she might remember them, her memory

of us will come back," The Queen said. "I can feel her again, like I

haven't felt her in a long time. It is her, I am sure of it." The

smile formed on her face, and her cheeks burned brighter than they had

in years. She could hardly sit still, and her eagerness to see her

daughter again was almost too much for her to hold in.

"We have to stay calm though," Amy said. "We might scare her

if we start acting all strange around her, and then she'll leave. We

must act like we don't know her and that we're just being kind to

someone in need."

"You're right, but it is too much. How could we have missed

her all these years? How could I have not felt her presence?" The

Queen asked falling back into her chair. "She has had to live her

life in such hardship, and I could not even speak to her."

"Maybe it was all for the best," Raye said. "Surely a Queen

who has been apart of the public would know better their needs than

someone who can only guess." She didn't mean it as a slight, and

everyone saw that.

"We should not talk about the future, for I have learnt that

it leads to only bad things happening. We will live in the present,

and we will show her our love for her even through these hard times."

The Queen stood. "I must go and arrange my promise to her." And they

all departed.

****************

End of Chapter 3

*****************


	4. Chapter 4

A Lost Princess

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Comments: I have none at this point, just read the story.

******************************

Serena looked around the great room, marvelling at its design

and decoration. It was tasteful, and fitted her personality perfect.

She could almost swear she had a hand in the manufacture of it. She

looked up.

There was no ceiling paint here, and she was thankful for

that. The many pictures on the roof had swirled in her mind, causing

a slight headache at times. They were beautiful, but they were too

many. She liked that this room didn't have them, so she might sleep

without all the eyes of the angels starring at her.

Mina showed her to the desk, and she went to work writing a

long letter to her family. She wrote about what had happened on her

journey, and what she had come across when she arrived at the palace.

She told them of the Queens deal, and how she might not be seen there

again until the early spring when the snow had melted. She wrote of

the Queens kindness towards her, and all the help she had promised to

give them.

The letter was almost two pages long when she was done, and

she signed it as their affectionate daughter, Serena.

She starred at the name at the bottom of the page, again

plagued by the thought of its lie. It could be anyone's name. Surely

a five-year-old girl would remember her own name, or was it that of

someone she knew. It might be an abbreviation, or a nickname given to

her. It could be anything.

"I have prepared a bath for you Miss Striker," Mina said

coming out of the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

"Thank you," Serena said putting her letter in an envelope

and securing it. "I have written out directions to my home. I don't

know who to give it to thought."

"I will see that it is done," Mina said evenly.

Serena looked at her oddly, and when pressed to know the

reason, she answered. "You are the first princess of Venus are you

not?"

"I am," Mina answered.

"Than what are you doing waiting on me?"

Mina understood at once, and smiled at her innocence. "It was

my duty to protect and guard the princess when she was to come of age.

When she was taken, my loyalties stayed with her and therefore to the

Queen until the return of her daughter. I have done nothing but what

she asked me to do and that was to be kind to you." Mina explained.

"What happened to the princess?" Serena asked. "I do not

remember reading about any princess of the moon."

"The princess was five when she was taken from her mother; in

fact it was her fifth birthday celebration. A dark force attacked the

moon, and she was taken while all heads were turned towards trying to

protect the kingdom. It was the Prince Darien who first saw that she

was gone."

"Why was the prince the one to notice, and not the princess's

mother?" Serena asked.

"The prince was eleven at the time, and he had been engaged to

the princess since the day of her birth. It was pre-arranged by their

parents, and both children had full knowledge of it. Even at their

young age, they knew that they would love one another. He had come

more into his powers than she, and took it upon himself to protect

her. He has blamed himself for her disappearance along with all of

us, since that fateful day."

Serena sat back on the chair as a flash of white light

scorched across her vision, and a horrible scream cut across her mind.

She shook her head, placing into the fact that her stomach seized up

with hunger.

"I have laid out some clothes for you in the bathroom that you

may change into for dinner. Do not be swayed by the fact that they

are quite nice, for it will be the regular that you will be required

to wear during your stay here at the palace. A tailor will come

tomorrow to take your measurements and make you more fitting clothes,"

Mina explained.

Serena nodded, and slowly got off her chair and walked into

the bathroom. It was bigger than her whole house back on the farm.

The large bath was elevated and fully marble. There were stairs

leading carpeted up to it on one side. There was a long marble

counter lined with all kinds of soap and shampoos along with hair

products and make-ups. The floor was the same white marble, and a

soft white matt covered the distance from where she was to the tub.

Along one wall, there were mirrors and a stool where one would dress,

and then a table with a chair and mirror to sit down and do ones hair

or makeup. Hanging on the mirrors was a flowing light blue silk

dress.

Serena walked up to the dress, afraid to even touch it because

of her dirty state. It was the most beautiful dress that she had ever

seen, except for that of the queens. What it would take to get used

to not dirtying a dress like this when one worked.

Serena stepped away from the dress and started taking off her

dirty and wet clothes. Her fathers' old pants and shirt were thrown

neatly in a pile along with her cape and undergarments. She noticed

that Mina had given her fresh undergarments and placed them on a stool.

The bath was warm, and Serena soon found herself relaxing

easily in it. It soothed her soar muscles, and her aching body began

to allow itself much needed rest.

She washed her hair and body, using the glorious smelling

soaps that rested around her. She took care to clean even between her

toes, for the feeling of it was such a relief. She washed her face

and neck, and was soon perfectly clean from head to toe.

The next step was dressing. She dried off easily, even

allowing her long hair a few moments to drip dry as she sat relaxed in

the chair with no clothes on. Her hair reached to her lower back, not

longer, and it curled delicately at the ends. She brushed it as it

dried, and it shone smoothly as it had always done, no matter what

raw material she had used against it.

She pulled on the delicate undergarments, having completely

dry hair and smooth moisturised body. They fit perfectly, and were

lacy and smooth against her skin. She then pulled on the dress

lightly, trying hard not to rip or tear it anywhere. It flowed off of

her hips, and hugged her tiny waist perfectly. It was the first time

that she had stood in a mirror, with a long dress, and been able to

admire her figure.

She had to admit she wasn't all that bad looking. She was

thin for sure, but had soft delicate curves that a lady would have.

She had a soft face, with distinct cheekbones and bright blue eyes.

She was pleased with the way she looked.

The only un-lady like item that stood out, was the small scar

she had on her wrist. She had more, and they were all concealed under

the dress, but this one stood out. She had received it when riding

through the forest one night on Sterling. He had been spooked and

thrown her off his back. She had fallen and landed painfully on a

small dagger of some sort; the very dagger that she at all times

carried around with her in her saddle bag. The cut had taken forever

to heal, and it had left a thin white line stretching across her palm

and trailing for some inches down her right wrist.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom where Mina was

waiting for her.

Mina looked shocked when she saw her, looking into the face of

her Queen as it could not be mistaken. There were differences, like

the small arch in her brow given to her from her father, and the

slight curve of her chin also from the same resource. She was truly

the princess, and Mina had no doubt in her mind.

"You look beautiful," she said evenly, trying to sound only

as a friend that had just met.

"Thank you," Serena said lightly. "Can I ask you another

question about the princess Mina?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Mina answered.

"What was her name?"

Mina smiled sadly at the question. "Her name was Serenity,"

she said softly, and then turned towards the chair in front of another

table in mirror. "Come, I shall do you hair."

Serena walked slowly towards the chair and sat down, but the

name plagued her. She had heard it before, and another white flash

snapped across her vision and the scream again followed. She didn't

even flinch at it, but it started to bother her.

Mina silently did her hair, sometimes making comments about

how soft it was or how blonde. But Serena knew that she was deep in

thought just by looking at her, so she didn't try to coax too much

conversation out of her. She waited as Mina pulled her hair up

tightly behind her, and used the curled ends to fall softly on the

back of her neck so that her hair looked neat and messy at the same

time. It was very elegant.

"We should go to dinner now, for it will have started in five

minutes," Mina said lightly pulling Serena's chair back for her. The

two girls walked together out of the room.

Serena noticed a few things about Mina on the way, and one was

that Mina was slightly shorter than her, but only by an inch or so.

She walked gracefully and confidently, and Serena matched her stride

but added a slightly longer step. Mina was also beautiful, even more

than in the room. Her blue eyes glittered kindly, and she had a

constant soft smile on her face that caused all her features to

lighten into a friendly mood.

Together they reached the room, and Serena felt suddenly

nervous. She had no training in table manners or anything, but

assumed that she would figure them out soon enough. What bothered her

was the sudden realisation that she wasn't only dinning with the

Queen, but also the other Princesses and the Princes Darien from

earth. For some reason he had placed a lasting impression on her and

she could not remove his face from her mind.

As they walked into the room, all eyes turned towards her.

She held herself high, but she could not help but see his eyes only

focus on her. She had seen his eyes before, she was sure of it.

Something told her they had met, and yet she would have remembered a

man as handsome as him.

She had never been one to fall for looks, but his were an

exception. His hair was the blackest one could possibly imagine, and

it hung lightly dancing over his ocean blue eyes. His eyes were

stormy, and they showed the emotion in his heart without the aid of

facial expressions. His face was firm and distinct, and he had a

perfect white smile. His skin was smooth and slightly darker then

usual and he had to be well over six feet tall. His body was thin and

strong; muscular and defined without being bulky. He looked like a

jockey. But it was still his eyes that caught her attention, and again

the white light flashed before her, followed by that scream. This time

however, the scream came with a slight flash of an image, and it was of

those eyes, on a much younger face looking panicked towards her.

Serena shook off the feelings and followed Mina who led her to

the chair to the right of the Queen herself. She sat down quietly,

looking around her while hiding the nervousness that had suddenly

caused her hands to shake.

"You look lovely Serena," The Queen said kindly, and Serena

noticed the there was a more present light in her eyes then there had

been upon their first meeting.

"Thank you," Serena said once again, not knowing if she

should repay the compliment in the same way. But she didn't have to,

because at that moment dinner was served.

She noticed more things throughout the dinner, and that was

that nobody talked until the course was finished. When you were done

with your meal, it was now polite to talk with the other person who

had finished their meal.

She also looked at the other girls. There was the Princess

Raye from Mars, who was as mysterious and elegant as all her

descriptions described her. She had long flowing silky black hair and

darker olive skin. Her eyes were a violet colour, and flashed

confidently around her pretty face. The Princess Amy from Mercury was

shy, with lovely short blue hair and blue swimming eyes. She was

intelligent even in look, and it was confirmed with her words. She

spoke with confidence, and always about important issues or things she

had a lot of information on, which was everything.

The Princess Lita of Jupiter was different from the rest,

starting with the fact that she was almost a foot taller than they

were. She was almost as tall as the prince Darien, who said very

little throughout the dinner but kept his eyes not far from her. Lita

had dark brown hair, and it was held up in a classy ponytail and shone

in the light. She had bright green eyes that matched her outfit

perfectly. Mina she had already seen, and she realised that they were

a group of four very desirable eighteen-year-old girls.

She thought to herself the she was eighteen, and than another

thought occurred to her. That thought was that she had been found

when she was five, and the Princess has been taken when she was five.

Another flash cut her vision, and this one caused her to stand up

suddenly in shock. The blue stormy eyes followed the scream, then the

sound of footsteps and the evil sight of a monster, unlike anything

she had ever seen before.

"Serena, are you alright?" The Queen asked surprised.

Serena looked around her and then sat back down. "Sorry, I'm

fine, I don't know what happened." But her action seemed to have

caused a tremor throughout the room, and everyone was looking at her

almost expectantly. But Serena pretended that she didn't notice it,

and she continued eating her meal as politely as her shot nerves would

muster.

"Now Serena, I was thinking that since you're going to be

staying with us for some months, you might wish to do something while

you're hear. Is there anything you want to see or learn within the

castle?" The Queen asked sensing that she didn't want to notice what

her action had caused within them.

Serena thought about the question for a moment. "I don't

really know; everything I've really ever wanted to know I was able to

ask or read about. Maybe just permission to scour the library. I

would like permission maybe to ride my horse over the land, for he

will not do being cooped up without me over the winter."

"Whatever you want you shall have," The Queen said. "If you

think of anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask me and I will

have it arranged," she said.

Serena nodded, and the conversation became neutral from there.

She no longer wondered over the subject of the princess, seeing as it

caused such reactions from her. She found herself becoming more

comfortable with her hosts. They were all very pleasant people, and

they were kind and gentle.

At one point later in the evening, Serena looked up to lock

eyes with the Prince Darien, who had said very little throughout the

dinner. Again she found herself trapped in the familiarity of them.

"Prince Darien, may I ask you something?" Serena asked

catching everyone's attention and not just his, the room went quiet.

He smiled slightly, and nodded his head. "Of course, but do

not bother calling me Prince, Darien is fine," he said easily.

Serena nodded before going on. "Have we met before?" She

asked cautiously,

Darien seemed surprised by the question, and he didn't know

how best to answer it, so he answered with a question. "Why do you

ask me this?" He asked, keeping his calm perfectly.

"I know that it seems strange, but I could swear that I've

seen you before. I recognise your eyes," she said then looked away,

slightly embarrassed but she still held herself steadily.

Darien smiled kindly at her, but she could see in his ever

looking eyes that he was at a loss. "I don't know what to tell you

Serena, but I don't know. Maybe we have at sometime seen one

another, or maybe there is someone out there with similar looks as

me," he said.

"Forgive me for saying, but I think it hard to believe that

there are two people on this moon that have as stormy eyes as you, and

I have been fortunate enough to meet them both. It doesn't seem possible.

But then again, I guess that anything is possible," she said.

"Yes it is," The Queen said quietly, to nobody really.

Serena looked around the room, and again everyone looked somewhat

excited. Serena noticed to that Darien was smiling more often then

not, as if he was trying not to call out in joy, and it made his eyes

dazzle with light.

The rest of the night finished quickly, and Serena found

herself in the plain ceiling room that she had been allowed to change

in. She had changed into a night-gown that Mina had given to her, and

said that this would be her room throughout her stay, however long

that might be. So here she stood, looking around her while again

feeling that she somehow belong here, a feeling that she had never

really had back home. She sighed, and walked towards the balcony that

she had discovered only moments before.

She stood at the end, leaning on the railing slightly and

looking up towards the earth shining brightly in the sky. There was a

cold wind that caused Goosebumps to show on her skin as it flowed

through her light clothes. Her hair, now down, flew slightly behind

her. A movement caught her gaze, and she looked down to find someone

walking through the rose gardens below.

It didn't take her long to realise that it was the Prince

Darien, and he hadn't seen her. She ducked and watched him through

the spaces in the rail.

Darien walked easily through the gardens as he did nearly

every night. It was his favourite place, most calming to him. He

remembered taking Serenity here when she had been very small, and

giving her a red rose from his home planet.

Serena watched him bend lightly and pluck a light pink rose

easily from one of the bushes, bring it to his nose, and smell it. He

smiled then, and his eyes showed nothing but happiness. He walked on

slowly, taking all the time in the world.

Serena loved the way he walked; his posture was so perfect

without being rigid. He took long easy strides that made him appear

to be walking with the greatest of ease. His shoulders stayed

straight, but his head slowly looked all around him, taking everything

in. He walked with confidence, and complete courage. She could

imagine all the princesses he could marry falling all over him, and

envied the moon princess for her hold on him, if she were to ever come

back.

The thought of the moon princess made her sad, mainly for the

people here who had obviously loved her. She must have been the most

beautiful child in all of the solar system, and had deserved him as

her soul mate. She was sure that if she was the princess, she would

do anything she could to return to him.

She turned to lean her back on the balcony, no longer looking

at the prince and therefore not seeing him look towards her and smile

affectionately. She gazed into the room where she was to stay, and

welcomed the darkness of it. She rose, and walked easily towards the

bed. She laid herself on it, falling into a deep sleep within

moments.

But it was not a good sleep, for nightmares plagued her. She

could hear the scream, see the blue eyes of the young boy, and she saw

the monster reach for her. She could hear destruction all around her,

and heard shattering glass and running footsteps. She called out, but

nobody heard her, she was alone.

******************

End of Chapter 4

******************


	5. Chapter 5

A Lost Princess

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Comments: Just to be clear, I have no idea about any kind

of sun kingdom. I don't remember ever really hearing about

who Serena's father really is. If you know for real, i would

like to find out.

****************************

The next day came with a bright sun, such as the moon had not

seen for many years. There had been sunny days, but never of this

warmth and emotion. It was like the sun had regained its heart, and

it wanted to share it with the world.

Unknown to most people, the princess Serenity would have

complete control of the sun kingdom in her later years, for she was

the daughter of the now dead sun king who had married the Moon Queen

many years ago. He had died in battle, only days after the birth of

his little daughter. The sun kingdom lay in silent isolation, waiting

for the return of the royal line. It was not in ruin, but dormant as

if for the winter. It would be a great nation once again, the people

who lived there were sure of it.

Serena felt awful that morning however, and she could finally

feel the effects of the two week journey and the last few days of icy

rain suddenly wash over her. She could hardly get out of bed, she

felt so drained and weak.

The Queen ordered her to stay in bed, and the four princesses

of the inner planets took turns watching over her and bringing her

broth and water. She was grateful for their help, but found herself

sleeping most of the days away. Her sickness lasted a week, and she

was forced to stay in bed for that whole week.

When the week finally came to an end, a feeling of isolation

came over her and she felt the need for exercise. She implored the

stable master to allow her to use her horse, and then Sterling had

been saddled with the best gear in the stables.

Serena and Sterling had quickly become reunited and set out at

once across the great expanse of land that was owned by the castle.

She enjoyed every moment of the champion speed of her noble stead.

They all watched her from the castle, standing on a balcony

jutting out from the Queens room.

"She is an excellent rider," Lita said after a moment.

"And that is a very hard horse to ride," Amy said. "I wonder

how she tamed it."

"It is a question that we should ask her," Mina said.

"She really is extraordinary, isn't she?" The Queen said

happily.

"She is, and she's everything I ever thought she might be. I

used to dream of her, what she might have been like had she grown up,

and she is what I dreamed," Raye said. "There is no doubt of who she

is?" She asked.

"No doubt at all," Amy said confidently.

Darien held back from the conversation and simply watched the

beautiful girl riding at breakneck speed over the land. She was a

skilled rider, and he could tell her level of confidence through it,

and it was high enough to match all of theirs.

"What are we going to do though?" Lita asked.

"Surely we cannot tell her who we think she is," Mina said.

"We will tell her nothing," Darien said, causing all of them

to look at him. "She said that she recognised me, which I have to

admit caused me great joy." They all smiled at him. "If she can

remember on her own, then maybe it would be for the best. She would

discover herself who she is, and that is what she needs right now. I

sense that she is confused, and no manner of description from us might

spark a memory in her mind."

"You're right; we should say nothing to her," The Queen said.

"So we are to act as if we are new acquaintances?" Amy said,

and then she nodded. "That can be done," She said leaning on the

railing. "Yes it can."

The snow came early, only a day after Serena had taken Sterling

out for a run. They had been out almost all day, and Sterling was feeling

well enough to rest for a little while. Serena left him in the care of

the stable boy, who she liked automatically.

A week after that, more people came into the castle, but in a

much different way that she had. Serena was walking by herself

through the castle, having not been able to sleep. It was nearly

midnight, and everyone else she suspected to be asleep.

But loud voices in the front hall caught her attention and she

curiously wandered towards them.

Darien was there, as she had now gotten used to calling them all

by their first names, and he was joyfully greeting four men that had

just arrived. She could hear them talking now.

"You must been tired, what took you so long? I've been

waiting for you almost half the night," Darien said to them.

"We were stuck on Jupiter for another night while something

went wrong with the repairs on our ship. They never did tell us what

had gone wrong," one of the men with long almost white hair said,

although he could only be the age of Darien and not older.

"Maybe they were just trying to find an excuse for us to

stay," a man with short black hair said laughing.

"Justin, you were always one for the ladies," another man

rolled his eyes. "They could not stop following him around, it was

like a heard of little puppies." This man had blonde hair, and I was

only slightly longer than Dariens.

"You're just jealous Ken," the man named Justin punched him

playfully.

"But how did it go?" Darien asked eagerly. "What did they

say?"

"They said that their loyalty holds firmly, and they would

never dare to even think of betraying," the long haired one said.

"Oh Nathan, that is very good news," Darien said to

him, placing a name with the face. "That means that the only planet

left to go to is Pluto, which happens to be the farthest one away,"

he said as an afterthought.

"That one you're going to have to go to Darien. You know that

they would not look kindly upon us, for they might not even like you,"

the last of the four guys said.

"I know Zach, and that is why I left them till last. They are

the only planet that had pledged allegiance to only the princess, and

not to the moon. I still don't understand that, but I'm not going to

fight them about it." Darien seemed somewhat apprehensive of the

thought of going to the far away planet.

Serena realised suddenly that she had been spotted, by the

one named Ken. He had stopped dead in his tracks and was starring at

her with wide eyes. Darien followed his gaze, and smiled kindly at

her and walked over to her.

"Why are you still up, the others were in bed long before this

time?" He asked her easily.

"I couldn't sleep," she said stepping fully out into the

open, and looking past Darien to see that the other three men had

stopped and were looking at her in the same way as Ken. It was the

look that said they had seen a ghost.

"Guys, this is Serena Striker from somewhere east of here,"

he said, looking at them sternly. They all seemed to snap out of

their trance and elbow one another into calming themselves down.

"Serena, theses are my personal guards and friends," he said pointing

at them. "This is Nathan, Ken, Justin and Zach."

The all bowed to her one by one when their names were called.

They smiled, but Serena could still see the surprised on their faces.

Darien took her hand lightly and she turned with him back

towards the hallway, and the guys followed.

"What is this about not being able to sleep?" He asked.

Serena was for some reason a little irregular at the moment,

for she had the strangest feeling that she knew these men, and the

feeling of Dariens hand on hers was sending all sorts of emotions

through her body.

"I've been having these awful nightmares lately, and they've

been keeping me from sleep now in fear of having them," she explained

easily.

"What are they about?" Darien asked seemingly concerned.

"I don't know, it's more like a blur of images and actions

than anything else, and there is always screaming and breaking glass.

I can really work out what it is," she confessed to him, looking

behind her at the four men again.

Darien didn't say anything for a moment, but he looked like he

was thinking. "Could they be memories?" He asked finally.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. She had

felt for awhile now that he was hiding something from her. She looked

back at the guys who had stopped a few feet behind her, sternly this

time, then back to face Darien who looked at her worried.

"You know, I can't help feeling that you're not telling me

something," she said to him seriously. "It was strange to me that

the Queen asked me to stay, but seeing she was going to give me what I

came for I didn't press the matter. But since I came, all of you have

treated me, a simple farmer, like I was royalty or something. There

are many people who might revel in this, but I am not one of them. If

you will not tell me what is going on, then I am afraid that I am

going to have to insist on leaving," she said, challenging him with

her eyes.

Darien was slightly taken back. "I had no idea that you felt

so uncomfortable with this situation," he said.

Serene looked at the four generals again, then back to Darien.

She sighed. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it, and I don't

mean to say I don't appreciate the kindness that had been bestowed

upon me, but since I've come here all kinds of weird feelings have

made a centre in me and I can't help but feel that I've seen some of

you before. I know that I have seen them," she said pointing her finger

at the four generals, who looked at one another in surprised. "I have

this dread within me, that I might have been here before. The dread

does not come from the place, but of the fear that is within it.

I can't explain to you what it is that this place feels like, but

it's like I can feel it tearing at me, asking me for help that I can't

ever give it." Serena found herself becoming slightly more emotional

that she had intended.

Darien took her in his arms and held her, which again sent

shock waves through Serena. She could again see the flash, the

scream, the eyes, and the monster. She quickly pushed Darien away as

the vision assaulted her eyes. But this time they didn't stop, and

she found he head hurting violently with a pressure that was pushing

against her skull. She nearly cried out.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Darien asked worried.

Again Serena stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to the

man standing in front of her. The visions gone from her mind for the

moment and she looked at him in obvious shocked. Her hands started to

shake, and her arms wrapped instinctively around her.

"I'm not Serenity," she nearly whispered to him. "That isn't

my name," she said just as quietly.

Darien saw his mistake instantly, and cringed at it. He looked

at her, knowing there was no way to fix his mistake. He looked at her

calmly, knowing that she knew his eyes and was locked within them.

"Then what is your name?" He asked her.

Serena looked around nervously, up at the painted ceiling.

She knew what he meant by the question, and she knew he knew that she

couldn't answer it truthfully. It bothered her, more than anything

else had bothered her before. The most painful part was that she

believed it.

With that, she turned and ran from the room.

Darien swore under his breath and bolted for her, his confused

guards and friends following him as fast as they could.

Serena was fast, but Darien was faster. He was gaining on

her, and Serena could hear it. She threw herself out of the hallway

and into the first room. She took almost ten long strides before

stopping dead in her tracks.

Dariens shadow cast itself from the door as he reached it, and

realising what room she was in, he stopped where he was and looked at

the shaking girl that was standing not ten feet away from him in the

dark room.

Serena looked around, knowing what she would see every time

she looked another way. Every window, every marble stone in the

floor, and every marble pillar vaulting towards the ceiling was

forever sealed in her memory. She watched, in the darkness, as the

room changed in her mind. She saw it in the day, full of people

smiling and laughed at her. She saw herself as a child, and then

Darien standing at the end of the long line of people, smiling at her.

There were the girls, all small like her and smiling at her along

with everyone else. The Queen was there, walking with her and holding

her hand lightly in hers.

Then it all changed the room exploded and the glass and rock

flew everywhere. Her mother, along with almost everyone else ran

towards the attack, and she knew that the only thing she could do to

help was hide herself and stay out of the way. She ran, but didn't

get very far. The monster loomed before her snarling at her with

obvious intent. She tried to scream as it reached for her, but it had

her before she could even move.

Darien was there then, reaching for her as the Monster carried

her out of the hole in the ceiling and up into the night. Then

something happened, and everything went black.

Serena breathed heavily as she saw this, tears running down

her face as her whole body shook in shock. She couldn't move,

couldn't force herself to ignore the images racing through her mind.

When Darien touched her arm lightly, it was like an electric shock was

sent through her whole body, and she jerked away from him. Behind him

were the four guards, along with the four girls and the Queen, her

real mother.

Serena stared at them all, obvious fear shown on her face. Her

eyes shone with tears, but they were haunted and she was pale from the

shock. They all looked eagerly at her, but not in an excited way, more

of a dread hanging over the whole room. Serena silently collected

herself, and then walked towards them with the only though of getting

by them.

When the Queen reached out for her, Serena jerked back from

her reach. "Don't touch me," she said more forcefully than she

meant. "I'm going home," she said without looking at them and

walking swiftly past them and into the hallway again. She started out

walking steadily, head held high, but within a few feet she had

started running and was now sprinting down the long hallway that lead

out of the palace. She left them all behind, her heart broken and her

mind in complete turmoil.

The people left all cried at her retreating back, and Darien

fell to his knees on the floor in anger and frustration. He knew that

something like this was going to happen; he just wished he hadn't been

stupid enough to let it happen now. She was gone again, and this time

it really was his fault.

Serena, now knowing that she was Serenity, had nowhere to go.

She had packed and changed quickly and set out on Sterling away from

the castle. But where could she go? She couldn't go home, for it

wasn't her home as much as she loved her parents. She couldn't go

back to the castle, she couldn't be there. There was only one choice

in the falling snow, and that was to disappear. And that's what she

did.

**********************

End of Chapter 5

***********************


	6. Chapter 6

A Lost Princess

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: The end is near, in a good way.

************************

They had sent dispatchers to her home in the east, but they had

come back saying that she had never been there. She had not made the long

journey back to what she might have called her home.

The castle was searched, but she wasn't there either. That meant

that she was somewhere out there, lost to them as she had been so many

years now. This time however, they had had her back, and lost her again.

They sat together again, much in the way when Serena had first

come to them, talking about how they were going to get her back.

"There are only so many places she could have gone," Raye said in

frustration. "Where haven't we looked?" She asked.

"She might be on another planet by now," Amy said.

"She doesn't have the money to go anywhere," Lita said.

"That also means she doesn't have the money to take care of

herself either," Mina pointed out. "What if she's starving somewhere and

we can't find her?" She sounded panicked.

"Stop it Mina, we need to focus on what we know and not what we

fear," The Queen said.

"But if we don't think of the worst, we might never know where to

look for her," Mina tried to argue with her, but her voice was breaking

from the constant tears running down her face.

"She came back last time," Lita said.

"Are you willing to wait another thirteen years before we see her

again?" Raye asked angrily. "I for one am not." She turned to Darien.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded viciously.

"Raye, it wasn't his fault," The Queen said surprised.

Darien looked away from them. "It was my fault," he said, and

they all turned to him to listen to the story he had been yet to tell

them. "I think that when I touched her she had a memory of something and

I was worried that it was hurting her. I accidentally called her

Serenity, and that's when she looked at me like I had just run a blade

through her or something. She said she wasn't Serenity and I knew that

there was no way out of my mistake, so I asked her what her name was. I

knew that she had been dwelling on it since her family told her that she

wasn't their daughter. I used it against her, and I could see that she

knew what I had told her. She ran from me, and into that room.

You saw what happened there; the room caused her to remember

everything; the whole night. I didn't tell her about it, she saw it, and

I could tell she saw it through her eyes. She was shaking so violently

that I was afraid to touch her, and when I did was when she turned on us."

He had tears silently running down his face.

Raye's face softened. "It wasn't your fault Darien," she went

against what she had just said. "If you hadn't have said it, one of us

would have eventually. We knew it was her, there was only so much time

before someone slipped up."

The Queen hugged the young prince tightly in her arms; she didn't

blame him in the least. She knew that he loved her just as much or even

more than the love they held for her. He had been the one to keep the

search for her going, knowing that she was still alive somewhere. He had

given her hope through the whole thing, and he had been there to help her

hold her kingdom together.

"We will find her," Amy said after a moment. "There has got to

be somewhere we haven't looked."

A few months passed, and Serenity sat as the snow melted around

her on the top of a large flat rock overlooking a waterfall. The mist

didn't reach her, but it swirled below her and around her. She looked up

at the sky, watching the soft clouds waft lazily over the sun. Birds flew

around her, some coming close and actually resting on her as they had done

since there return to the forest.

Realising that she was Serenity had made her realise something

else many months ago, and that was that she had the power of the princess.

She started looking inside herself and learning about that power. She

found that there was a lot, and as soon as she found it she could control

it without thinking about it.

She had read books about the powers that the royal families had,

and she knew that the moon royalty had always been the most powerful. She

knew therefore, that she was even more powerful than they were. She could

feel it within her, flowing now freely through her veins. They had never

been able to do some of the things that she had discovered she could do.

She had found it easy to live out here, with sterling wandering

freely around her. But the hard part was living with her knowledge. She

didn't want to be who she was; it was too much to take in. If she had

grown with the knowledge, she might have been able to take it all in, but

now she spent many nights awake and thinking about it. She realised that

it was her duty, and she felt that she could do it.

Now she sat, calmly like she had never sat before and she consumed

the last of her powers. She could feel the very earth bending to her

will, and the mist from the waterfall lifted even higher into the air and

consumed her. The water fell slower as she asked it to and it hung

mystically in the air. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that it

was time for her. It was time to go back.

That day something happened that nobody foresaw, or they wouldn't

have because they were all still focused on finding the princess again.

Buy this time, the entire kingdom knew that the princess had been found

and was alive, so they all helped. The royalty had come from all the

planets to help the Queen with her search, all with renewed hope that

their princess was alive. The only planet not present was Pluto, and that

was a mystery to them all.

The day though, the castle was attacked with a force far more

powerful then the one thirteen years ago. It came suddenly, and they were

all fighting it. The power of the evil was something none of them had

ever seen before, and it came swiftly so that they had no chance, even

with all of them present.

They fought hard and valiantly, and managed to hold them off for a

long time. But they tired, and the power of the moon Queen without the

crystal quickly drained her of any energy she had had after the search for

her daughter. She stood strong, but she had not been enough to hold it

off. When she had fallen, the others had dropped off one by one. Darien

and the girls had done everything they could to protect the Queen, but

Sailor Jupiter took a hard blow and was rendered unconscious. Sailor

Mercury was hit from behind and thrown into the wall. She had hit her

head hard on the marble, and lay unmoving in front of the fight. Sailor

Mars had fought until at least her power was drained and she collapse.

That left only Sailor Venus and the prince Darien. His guards had been

thrown together through the wall in the throne room, and the evil had

overpowered them as they had fought to get to their prince.

Darien was the only one left fighting when everyone else had been

captured. They could only watch him, fist as Sailor Venus went down when

no less then six demons came at her at once, and she was hit hard. Darien

fought with everything he had, and they could only watch as he did

everything he could for the moon. What finally brought him down was a

sword. It had come from the leader of the group, and it had run straight

through is right shoulder. He had cried out, and even kept on fighting.

But the pain and the loss of blood failed him, and he was hit with a

mighty force.

They evil had come into the castle and captured them all; locking

them in cages in the great throne room that had been the same room

Serenity had seen who she was in. They were there now, all beaten and

tired and lined around the enormous room waiting for something to happen.

The evil lord came in then, not saying his name so that they could

not know him. But they knew he was the leader by the immense power that

came with him. He was frightening to look at, and even more frightening

to think about. He walked confidently to them, smiling under his folded

hood.

"Which one of you is the royalty from the earth?" He asked them

hauntingly, for his voice drifted about them. When nobody answered, he

looked around with an evil smile. "If nobody will speak up, I will simply

have to find out for myself, and there will be consequences," he said

angrily. But still, nobody answered. "Fine!" He left the room again,

but only to return after a few moments with a smile on his face again.

He walked straight for the cage that held only Darien. He had been

placed alone, for he had caused the most damage. "Ah, the valiant young

soldier, Prince of the Earth." The door was thrown off the hinges, and

everyone rushed towards the end of their cages to call out to him.

Darien was grabbed by his shirt and thrown out of the cage. He

landed hard on the marble floor, calling out from the pain. But he had

little strength left to even lift himself up.

The dark lord came to him again, picking him up and again throwing

him, as another minion hit him with a serge of some sort of dark power.

Darien coughed heavily this time, and there was blood on the floor

under him that came from his mouth along with many wounds. He was

hanging on only slightly, and it didn't look good. Nobody could do

anything but watch as the evil walked again towards him, and they all knew

that he would kill him.

"What's this, the young prince has nothing left to fight with?"

He taunted him. "But you fought so bravely before."

Darien looked up at him, and everyone could see that one of his

eyes was blood shot and blood was dripping from a long gash on his head.

He starred evenly at this monster, and then to everyone surprise, slowly

pulled himself up.

He staggered where he was, standing only by some miracle. He held

his head high, his bloody arm hanging heavily on his right side. That

stance would be painted in everyone's memory forever, for it showed his

power was ten times more then theirs. But it was to late, for he could

not even take a step; not even when the energy burst from the dark lord

rushed at him, he could not move. It hit him dead on and he was thrown

into the very centre of the room.

The dark lord pulled out his sword and again walked towards the

fallen prince. He stood over him. "This is the first step. His death

will show that I am the only one with power that shall be acknowledged.

From this moment on, from this boy's death, you will see that it is useless,

and that your kingdom has fallen. With his death comes my victory." He

grabbed Darien by the shirt and pulled him up to a sitting position. He

held his sword above him.

Darien, along with everyone else, watched the glittering sword

hanging in the air, and it started to come down.

That's when the silver blade shot through the stomach of the evil

lord, and he looked down in surprise. His own sword clattered slowly to

the floor, and everything moved in slow motion. He could not stand up,

but he turned slowly, everything moving in slow motion. His dark red eyes

met with those of clear sky blue. His turned revealed the one behind him,

the one person they had not captured. Princess Serenity.

The evil lord could say nothing as he fell, his blood running from

the open wound left from when Serenity had pulled her blade from him. It

pooled around him, and his last breath came between his lips only moments

later.

They all starred at her, with her unmoving. She stood their

calmly for a few moments, power pulsing within her. Her eyes were

slightly glazed, and they had become lighter then when she had left. They

were even lighter than the sky itself. Her blonde hair flowed around her

from the ponytail that had come mostly undone in some hurried journey.

Nobody had ever seen anything like it, and nobody could even imagine the

power running through her.

Serenity suddenly bent down to Darien, he looked at her painfully.

The cut on his head was bleeding a deep red, and she could tell that he

was holding on to his consciousness.

"Darien? Please hold on," Serenity suddenly begged of him. He

was bleeding from to many places. "Darien, don't you dare die on me,"

she demanded angrily as he faded for a moment away from her. She took his

hand and placed her hand on the side of his face that was less covered in

blood. "Darien look at me," she instructed evenly.

Darien heard her voice and looked towards her again, but he could

not speak.

"Darien, I need you." There were tears running down her face at

the thought of him dying. She hardly knew him, and yet her heart ached at

the site of him. "I can't do this by myself," she said in a whisper.

Darien heard her, but only his eyes showed the emotion he felt to

that. Only Serenity could see the sadness in his eyes. But everyone else

could see the white light glowing in her hand.

Serenity summoned the powers within her, focusing on them. Darien

was going to die if she didn't do something, so she would save him no

matter what it cost her.

They all watched in silence.

"Darien, hold on, I'm going to help you," she said still

whispering. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them slowly, they

were glowing an almost white blue. The mist started to swirl around her,

pulling itself towards the almost lifeless form of the prince. He looked

steadily at her, holding on with everything he had.

The mist circled until it came together at their joined hands, and

then there was an explosion of light. Darien yelled out in pain as the

light covered him, sinking into everything he was. Serenity concentrated

on the power, and she could feel it leaving her. Her energy was leaving

her. But then something happened that she hadn't expected. Another light

came up within her, and she found herself sinking into it. It warmed the

inside of her, and she saw that it was a crystal. It opened even more

knowledge within her, and the light around her intensified until everyone

was forced to look away. There was another explosion, and screams all

around. It lasted minutes, and then suddenly everything was silent.

Darien felt his heart beating, and he felt the blood pumping

through it. He felt strange, like his whole body was floating. He slowly

opened his eyes.

What he saw first was white, and then it cleared to show him the

painted angels on the ceiling of the room. At first he was confused, and

then slowly events started coming back to him.

He rolled over on his side, hearing gasps from the other people in

the room at his movement. He coughed roughly as he moved, feeling his body

object to the movement. But he didn't pay any attention to it, for he saw

her.

She was lying still, not moving even the slightest bit. Her

golden hair was thrown about her, and her blue eyes were shut. He

couldn't feel her, his heart ached suddenly. He suddenly became terribly

afraid.

He crawled desperately to her, summoning his returning energy as

fast as he could. He reached her hand, and feeling her cold skin forced

him towards her fully. He pulled her towards him, holding her tightly in

his arms. She looked so pale; her cheeks white. Her skin was cold.

He was about to panic, but suddenly he realised something. She was

breathing. He laid her gently in his lap, pulling himself up to hold her

fully in his arms. He looked into her face, and gently caressed her cheek

with his right hand, not noticing that there was no longer a wound on his

shoulder.

"Serenity?" He called lightly, his tears falling freely down his

face. "Serenity?" He asked again, this time a little louder.

She stirred, and again everyone gasped.

"Serenity, open your eyes," he said desperately. She did open her

eyes, and he saw the colour they had become. They were almost white because

they were such a light blue. She looked at him, and he could feel her power

running through him, checking to make sure he was all right.

Serenity stayed in his arms for a few moments, just looking at him.

But then she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, and the Darien

helped her to stand. She walked a couple of steps away from him and into

the middle of the room. She looked straight ahead of her, and she could see

things so much more clearly than she had ever seen them before. Something

was different, and she could feel it within herself.

"I'm going to end this," she said it suddenly, cutting through the

complete stillness of the room. It echoed off the walls and drifted into

the air so that everyone heard it.

She turned slowly towards Darien and looked at him. "Free them,"

she commanded without disdain in her voice. "I will finish this." And she

turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out for her and she turned to face him. He

looked steadily at her. "I'm afraid for you," he said.

Serenity smiled. "I am afraid for them," she said indicating the

evil swarming everywhere around the moon. "They have not yet seen what I

can do to them," and she smiled. "The many wonders that one small girl can

do when tempted." She turned away from him and started walking from the

room. "There is nothing that stands in my way at this time," she said

laughing as she disappeared from the room.

Darien quickly ran to the nearest cell, knowing that it held the

four Sailor Scouts. "You guys better go and get her quick, before she does

anything dangerous," he said.

Mina gave him a tight hug before they set off. "I'm glad that

you're alright," she said before running with the other scouts to their

princess.

Darien freed the Queen next, and then with her help managed to get

everyone out as quickly as possible. As a group, they all hustled towards

where they could hear a great battle going on outside.

But they again were trapped by some sort of force field. Only

Darien was the one not affected by it, and he ran through it like it wasn't

there. But they could see everything that was happening, and they saw

Serenity fighting with her power almost the whole army, with her scouts by

her side.

Also, the warriors from the planet Pluto had chosen this moment to

show up, and they were aiding the princess lead by the princess of Pluto

herself; Sailor Pluto keeper of time. Among the warriors were the firs born

princesses from the planets of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, and they were

fighting in their Sailor forms with the princess as well. But serenity was

still doing the majority of the work herself, despite her effective army

around her. She threw power out everywhere, destroying everything in her

path. The evil force was thinning out quickly, and when Darien lent in his

powers they went even quicker. But then something even more extraordinary

happened.

Without talk, the scouts formed a circle around their princess,

protecting her suddenly as Serena took in all her power. She held her arms

in the air as it came to her, from all parts of the universe. She

concentrated on it as her scouts protected her from everything, and Darien

aided her as well. He fought by her side while lending her his power. It

seeped from him into her, and she grew stronger buy the moment.

They all got the message, and suddenly they were all focusing what

was left of their energy on the young princess of the moon. Queen Selenity

lead the pack, and soon her daughter was gifted with all the power in the

universe.

It happened suddenly, light shooting out everywhere and exploding

around them. They could feel it, reaching out to the farthest tips of the

universe, killing every evil being that had ever breath anywhere. Every

army was defeated, every threat, until there was nothing left but light.

Serenity had killed everything that would ever threat any planet at any time

in the future, saving them from many deaths and wars. She had single

handily brought peace to the universe, and she alone was its controller now.

But it took a great deal out of her, and when the damage was done,

she fell unconscious into Dariens arms, where she would forever stay safe

and guarded.

*******************

End of Chapter 6

*********************


	7. Chapter 7

A Lost Princess

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: There's a strange sense of accomplishment that comes with

actually finishing a story.

***********************

Everyone swirled around gracefully with their partners, lightly

stepping from cloud to cloud in time with the music. So many loving looks

in their faces towards one another, or to someone near bye, and even more

daggers starring at the ones that they could see loved another. But

everywhere you looked there was happiness, manly for the couple dancing in

the centre of it all, casting loving glances at one another, totally

oblivious to anyone else in the room.

It was, after all, the princess serenity's nineteenth birthday,

and the entire solar system was present for it.

The princess herself danced with her fiance, the prince Darien of

earth, and he smiled down at her, making it obvious who he was in love

with. It had been almost half a year since the day Serenity had defeated

all the evil in the universe, and since then she had done even more. The

moon was thriving again, the crystal back within its walls. Serenity had

build up a solid defence, making it the power that it had never been

before. Everything was as it should be.

For Darien and Serenity, life was just beginning. They had spent

time together, getting to know one another like they had in the old days,

and they had fallen in love more quickly than anyone could have imagined.

There was not one moment when they weren't together, and they relied on

one another to support them in all that they were doing.

Now, dancing together, they stared into each others eyes, falling

deep behind them and looking into one another's souls. They could not see

anything else but the love they shared with one another.

But theirs wasn't the only love that shone in the room tonight,

although it was the most noticed because of whom they were. The

princesses' four friends and guards were each dancing with their soul

mates, the guards and friends of the princes Dariens. Their love had been

set in place for some time, but they had hidden it for the sake of their

friend and prince. His pain had been too much for them.

But now that he was happy and had his princess back, they had

shown their love in the open, and there had been nothing but happiness for

them from the prince and the princess. And that was just the beginning of

a long and joy filled life.

**********************

The end.

*********************

I hoped you liked it and i would really love to hear some of the comments

out there. Thanks for reading the whole story.


End file.
